monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy (Saw)
Billy, the mechanical ventriloquist puppet used by John Kramer, better known as the Jigsaw Killer, is the main antagonist of the Saw franchise. he is used to inform the victims of Jigsaw's deadly games about the rules and instructions they had to follow in order to survive. Appearance Billy was a mechanical puppet resembling a male clown. Its face was pale white with a protruding brow and cheeks that had red spirals painted on them. His red lips formed a grin, his eyes were black with red irises and his head was topped with black, messy hair. Additionally, he wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt and gloves, a red bow tie as well as red shoes and always had a red handkerchief in his breast pocket. In the short film he also wore a bowler hat. Due to being a mechanical construction, Billy was able to move on his own. Most of the time, Jigsaw used video recordings of him to inform his victims about their situation. However, at times, Billy also appeared to the victims in person and occasionally rode an old red tricycle John had used in his childhood. (Saw IV) History ''Saw'' Billy is seen on a television set by Amanda, telling her about the reverse bear trap that was hooked into her jaws. Once Jigsaw explains where she must find the key to unlock the trap, Billy is seen again, congratulating Amanda on her success, wheeling into the room on his tricycle to deliver the message of her freedom. Later, Adam remembers seeing the puppet in his apartment when the lights went out. While searching through the dark rooms using his camera flash, the puppet's eerie laugh rings through the apartment, and Adam hits it with his bat until it stops. When Detectives Tapp and Sing uncover Jigsaw's latest hideout, they snoop around his desk, pulling off many blankets to reveal the different contraptions of the mastermind. The two detectives are shocked when they find the Billy puppet staring back at them from under one of the blankets ''Saw II'' Billy is seen on the screen at the beginning of the film, giving Michael hints about the death mask he is wearing. It plays out similarly to Amanda's test, except Michael dies. Later, when the detectives discover Jigsaw's new hideout, several officers walk up a caged staircase, and are greeted by Billy, who wheels into sight at the top of the stairs on his tricycle and laughs. The fence around the stairs then becomes electrified after one of the rigged steps sets off the trap. ''Saw III'' in the third installment, Jigsaw can be seen constructing Billy in a flashback for the purpose of Amanda's game, painting the puppet's face. Later, Billy is used to inform both Troy and Kerry of their respective traps. The puppet is also seen in the background of a flashback that features Jigsaw and Amanda discussing her loyalty. He is also used to remind Jeff Denlon of his dead son at one point, by being laid down next to his tricycle in the same position as Jeff's son when he was killed. He then lets off a mocking laugh. After Jeff cuts Jigsaw's throat, a reflection of Billy can be seen on Jigsaw's heart rate monitor for a split second. ''Saw IV'' Billy is first seen in Saw IV when Rigg awakes after being attacked in his apartment and rendered unconscious. Rigg opens his bathroom door, pulling a trigger-wire from a TV set. Billy appears on the screen to explain Rigg's game. Upon leaving the room, Rigg is greeted by another message concerning his first test, referring to a woman Jigsaw deemed to be a criminal that was stuck in a machine that would scalp her. Agents Strahm and Perez later find Billy in a room in a school, sitting on a chair surrounded by candles. The puppet tells Agent Perez that her partner would soon take the life of an innocent man (who would later be found out to be Jeff) and that her next move is critical. Billy's eyes begin turning to Perez while saying "Open the door" in a low voice. Perez leans in to hear what the puppet was saying, at which point its face explodes, blowing shrapnel into her face and neck. Perez collapsed into Strahm's arms as Billy begins to laugh. There is also a flashback of Jigsaw giving an early version of Billy to Jill as a gift, looking less menacing than the most recent version. An interview with Tobin Bell has revealed that this was the beginning of a storyline concerning the origins of Billy, as well as his tricycle. ''Saw V'' Billy appeared in the opening sequence of Saw V, to tell Seth of his game. This game is later revealed to have been set up by Hoffman to frame Jigsaw and kill Seth. It is unknown how Hoffman knew that Jigsaw had the same puppet. According to a list of potential Jigsaw victims, Seth was the second person tested after Cecil, Jigsaw's first victim. In that test, Jigsaw didn't use a puppet. However, Cecil's last name on the list is Fletcher whereas in Saw IV his last name is shown to be Adams. It is possible that Jigsaw could have tested two Cecils, and the police didn't find out about Adams until Jill told Strahm about him. If there are two Cecils, then Jigsaw may have used a puppet for Cecil Fletcher's trap and the police found out about it. Billy is also seen at the beginning of all of the team's traps. The early version of Billy, Bobby from a Saw IV flashback, is seen in the background of a flashback explaining the connection between Jigsaw and Hoffman. ''Saw VI'' Billy appears on tape in the opening trap, which pits Simone and Eddie against each other. He also addresses William Easton during two of his four tests (Jigsaw himself addresses William via video in his first test). He appears "in person" in William's second test by way of hanging from a noose, and on video in the fourth. Saw VI marks the first time Billy was purposefully shown in person to deliver test information to victims. Snippets of the Seth Baxter tape which Billy is featured in are also played. ''Saw 3D'' Billy appears in the Shopping Mall trap, appearing in person, and briefs Brad and Ryan about the trap. He appears on video in Bobby Dagen's first test Start Your Life Anew involving a suspended cage over a spike ridden floor. He appears in his third test involving lawyor Suzanne in the See No Evil trap in the cage Bobby was suspended by which crashes through the wall and explains the rules of the game. Billy is apparently destroyed when Hoffman blows up his lair, where we see Billy inside before the explosion. ''Jigsaw'' Category:Puppet Monsters Category:Clown monsters Category:Humaniods Category:Genderless Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Horror monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:All monsters